


Pech

by Koyaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keitth ma dość życia, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance jest przyjacielski, M/M, Nawet jest miły pan oddający portfel, keith ma naprawdę koszmarny dzień, lance za to pracuje w McDonalds, nie wiem czemu to napisałam, ogólnie miła sytuacja
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koyaa/pseuds/Koyaa
Summary: - Nazywasz się McClain?- Tak? - Latynos odpowiedział mu, czy też raczej zapytał. Nie wiedział, o co chodzi niższemu chłopakowi.- Nazywasz się tak i pomimo tego, wciąż pracujesz w KFC?- No tak. Doskonale o tym wiesz, przecież cię obsługiwałem- Nie powinieneś pracować w McDonald's?





	Pech

Keith miał pecha od kiedy tylko pamiętał, ale dzisiejszy dzień to była już czysta przesada.

Zaspał, przez budzik, który jakimś dziwnym trafem nie zadzwonił. Gdyby nie Red, – jego psina – w ogóle nie zdążyłby na zajęcia.  
Chociaż nie wiedział czy to dobrze, czy wręcz przeciwnie. Jego ukochany motor nie chciał się ruszyć, więc był zmuszony jechać transportem publicznym.  
O tak, tym czymś czego szczerze nienawidził.

Autobusem.

Nie dość, że pojazd był mały i nie było w nim wolnych siedzeń, to jeszcze był cały zawalony ludźmi. Nie byłoby to może aż tak straszne, gdyby nie to, że chłopak prawie nie mógł oddychać. Ludzie wręcz go zgniatali.  
Pech chciał, że obok niego stała grubsza, starsza kobieta. Uśmiechała się pogodnie, co już same w sobie było dziwne. W końcu kto lubił być w takiej sytuacji jak ci wszyscy pasażerowie? Keith od razu zauważył, że z kobietą jest coś nie tak. Ten uśmiech był jedynie maską, ta kobieta była prawdziwym demonem!

Tego chłopak był pewny po trzecim dotknięciu go w tyłek przez staruszkę. Oczywiście za każdym razem przepraszała, mówiąc jak bardzo kierowca mocno zakręca, czy hamuje. Problem w tym, że mężczyzna czasem nie robił tych rzeczy, a jej ręka i tak "przypadkiem" zahaczała o pośladek Kogane.

Mimo, że był niewierzący, to aż podziękował Bogu, kiedy mógł wyjść z tego przeklętego autobusu. Poczuł dreszcze, gdy zobaczył jak kobieta puściła mu oczko, zanim zdążyła odjechać.

Na zajęciach wcale nie było lepiej. Jakiś chłopak z innej klasy wpadł na niego, wylewając na bluzkę Keith'a gorącą czekoladę. Zacisnął pięści i ominął niezdarnego chłopaka, który zaczął już go przepraszać. O tyle dobrze, że akurat przechodziła szkolna pielęgniarka i widząc zmarnowanego Keith'a zabrała go do siebie. Co było aktualnie jedyną dobrą rzeczą, jaka przydarzyła się chłopakowi. Kobieta posmarowała tors Koreańczyka maścią na oparzenia i kazała mu na siebie uważać. Posłał jej wymuszony uśmiech i wyszedł z jej gabinetu, mając już dość dzisiejszego dnia, chociaż ten dopiero co się zaczął.

Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy mógł w końcu wyjść ze szkoły. Później już, poza niezapowiedzianą kartkówką z matematyki, nie spotkało go nic złego.

Gorzej już nie będzie – pomyślał.

Właśnie w tamtym momencie przeklął na siebie za to, że w ogóle przeszło mu to przez myśl. Zaczęło lać. Do przystanku miał pięć minut drogi na nogach, tyle samo zostało mu do szkoły. Ruszył więc przed siebie, nie mając innego wyjścia. Jedyne czego chciał to być już w domu. To zdecydowanie nie był jego dzień.

\- Hej ty, zmarnowany chłopcze! - usłyszał czyiś krzyk i nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś zawołał go w taki sposób.

Odwrócił się w stronę głosu i spostrzegł jak jakiś mężczyzna biegnie w jego stronę. Kiedy już był przy nim, Keith westchnął cicho. No tak, oczywiście musiał go zaczepić jakiś typowy pan wątpliwej elegancji, którego ulubionym zajęciem jest opróżnianie puszek i butelek pod sklepem monopolowym.

\- Przepraszam, ale nie mam pieniędzy. - mruknął zrezygnowany, domyślając się czego chce facet.

\- No właśnie wiem, ale panie... Pan się nie przejmuje! Patrz, co ja żem znalazł. - powiedział i wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę.

Kogane nie mógł dać wiary co mężczyzna trzymał w dłoni. Keith nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zgubił ten portfel. Kiedy ostatnio sprawdzał, miał go w tylnej kieszeni spodni. To myśląc włożył rękę do kieszeni i zaklął, czując w niej gigantyczną dziurę.

\- Zły dzień co, panie kierowniku?

\- Zdecydowanie. - przytaknął chłopak i odebrał portfel od mężczyzny

\- Jak kierownik skręci, to kierownik ma jeden z tych czerwonych kurczaków, z twarzą tego świętego Mikołaja. - podpowiedział chłopakowi i życząc miłego dnia pobiegł w swoją stronę, uciekając przed deszczem.

Keith poszedł gdzie kazał mężczyzna. Przynajmniej będzie mógł przeczekać deszcz, w jak się okazało, KFC. Chłopak wszedł cały przemoczony, zwracając przez to uwagę niektórych ludzi. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, jak głodny był.  
Podszedł wyczerpany do kasy, chcąc zamówić coś do jedzenia.

\- Dzień dobry, jakie będzie pana zamówienie? - spytał go chłopak, który tą regułkę miał wyćwiczoną, tak samo jak swój uśmiech.

\- Annyeonghaseyo – mruknął i w końcu spojrzał na chłopaka, wcześniej patrząc na oferty, które mógłby zamówić.

Spotkał się ze zdziwionym spojrzeniem chłopaka. Bardzo przystojnego chłopaka, tak nawiasem mówiąc.

\- Totalnie nie mam pojęcia, co powiedziałeś, koleś. - powiedział zdezorientowany chłopak. Etykietka z imieniem mówiła, że nazywał się Lance. Keith dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że przywitał się w ojczystym języku.

\- Wybacz, powiedziałem "dzień dobry". - czasem nie panował nad tym, kiedy przechodził na inny język. Robił to przeważnie gdy był pijany, tak jak na ostatnich urodzinach Shiro, swojego brata. Zdawało się też, że mówił w swoim języku właśnie, gdy był już skrajnie wyczerpany. A taki właśnie był w tym momencie; zmęczony, wyczerpany, głodny i cały zmarznięty.

Lance odetchnął z ulgą i uśmiechnął się szczerze do chłopaka. Co prawda Keith wyglądał jak samo nieszczęście, jednak nie chciał go dołować jeszcze bardziej. Przyjął jego zamówienie na qurrito i wydał mu resztę razem z rachunkiem.

Keith nawet nie liczył czasu, jaki spędził w tym ciepłym pomieszczeniu. Patrzył się w okno, zastanawiając się kiedy w końcu przestanie padać. Nie chciał bardziej marznąć, skoro teraz doświadczył czegoś tak cudownego, jak ciepłe kaloryfery. Jednak ktoś wyrwał go z rozmyślań, gdy poczuł lekkie szturchnięcie w ramię i odwrócił się w tej samej chwili. Dostrzegł przed sobą chłopaka - tego samego, u którego składał wcześniej zamówienie. Właśnie ten chłopak. Z cudownymi, niebieskimi oczami, które ciągle wydawały się być szczęśliwe. Lekko zdarty nos i, cholera, te usta. Kogane odchrząknął mając nadzieję, że Lance nie zobaczy jego rumieńców. Sam Latynos pozwolił sobie przysiąść się do chłopaka.

\- Zauważyłem, że zdążyłeś zjeść już trzy godziny temu. - zaczął, a Keith zdziwił się, że tyle już tutaj siedzi.

\- Czekam, aż deszcz przestanie padać. - odpowiedział szczerze. Nie chciał wracać w tej zimnicy do domu i to autobusem, w którym na pewno nie będzie ogrzewania.

\- Więc...właśnie skończyłem zmianę i pomyślałem " hej, mógłbym podwieźć kpopowca do domu". Co ty na to?

\- W ogóle mnie nie znasz. Ani ja ciebie - burknął Keith, nie zwracając uwagi na idiotyczną ksywkę

\- Lance McClain. - przedstawił się chłopak, posyłając mu szeroki uśmiech. Keith właśnie wtedy głośno parsknął, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna. Patrzył z niedowierzaniem na zdezorientowanego Lance'a.

\- Prze...przepraszam. -powiedział przez śmiech. W końcu się uspokoił i spojrzał na Latynosa z rozbawieniem.

\- Nazywasz się McClain?

\- Tak? - Latynos odpowiedział mu, czy też raczej zapytał. Nie wiedział, o co chodzi niższemu chłopakowi.

\- Nazywasz się tak i pomimo tego, wciąż pracujesz w KFC?

\- No tak. Doskonale o tym wiesz, przecież cię obsługiwałem

\- Nie powinieneś pracować w McDonald's? -spytał i ponownie parsknął śmiechem, kiedy Latynos wreszcie pojął, o co mu chodzi i pokręcił głową z politowaniem. Nie wytrzymał jednak i sam cicho się roześmiał z absurdu pytania i tej sytuacji. Cały ten dzień był pełen takich bezsensownych smaczków. I może dla Kogane początek dnia nie był wspaniałym - tak samo jak jego środek - to mimo tego, cieszył się z niego.

Keith był zadowolony, kiedy Lance odwiózł go pod sam dom, swoim autem posiadającym przyjemne ogrzewanie. Cieszył się, kiedy ten zgodził się do niego wpaść i obejrzeć z nim serial. Śmiał się, kiedy podczas przerwy pomiędzy odcinkami, Latynos nucił sobie piosenki Shakiry. Uśmiechał się, kiedy razem usnęli na łóżku, podczas oglądania zupełnie randomowego odcinka Z Archiwum X.

A potem?  
Obudzili się następnego dnia i Koreańczyk już wiedział, że dzień nie będzie taki pechowy jak poprzedni.


End file.
